Retribution
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. It started out as a simple favor for a friend. He was supposed to date her and dump her to teach her a lesson. Little did he know she would teach him how to love. Akito x Natsumi Note: An OC Story
1. The Break Up

**Retribution**

_Chapter One_

-The Break Up-

A black corvette pulled up to a fairly large estate and parked. An auburn haired man got out from the driver's side, a rose in his hand as he shut the door and started up the walk and the stairs to the massive front door. He was dressed semi-casual, a black button down shirt, un-tucked over a pair of dark blue jeans.

He lifted his fist, but before he could knock on the door, it opened to reveal an exquisitely beautiful woman. She was of average height, her short pink hair stopping just above her shoulders and was styled with a small flare. She looked surprised to see him, her light jade eyes appearing confused at the sight. "Vincent?" she asked, opening the door a bit more. She was dressed in amazingly tight black skinny jeans and a matching revealing halter top. It dipped low and revealed most of her cleavage, but was skin tight around her bust and her abdomen, showing off a nice section of her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

Teal eyes widened with surprise. "What do you mean? We have a date tonight Natsumi." He frowned, offering her the rose.

She took it carefully, looking anything but pleased with the gesture. "Huh…I forgot." She shrugged, staring at him with a bored expression.

"What do you mean you forgot? You're all dressed up." The auburn haired man pointed out, taking in her delicious appearance. Everything about her body was alluring, and he couldn't wait to get a taste of it. After all, they'd been going out for almost a month now.

Natsumi sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Yeah about that…I was actually going out with my sister and the girls tonight."

"But we planned this a week ago…" he almost protested.

The pink haired woman shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with her perfectly manicured fingers. "Vincent…I think we should see other people." She said, sounding final. She shut her front door behind her and locked it. "Thanks for the rose though." She smiled, waving him farewell as she passed him on the elegant stoop. She went over to her silver R8 Audi and got in, starting the engine and then throwing the flower out the window before driving off.

* * *

"And she just _left_?!" a brunette asked, his dark blue eyes wide as he leaned across the table towards his friend. "You're kidding!"

"Dude, I wish I was." Vincent sighed, picking up his beer and taking a large swig.

The brunette sat back, shaking his head. "That's just…wow. What a bitch."

There was another brunette beside him, his hair longer and tied back at the bottom. His dark brown eyes looked uninterested, but he was still sympathetic. "It is pretty harsh. But didn't Toshiro tell you this would happen?"

"Yeah, but I just figured it was his way of trying to keep me away from his little sister. And things seemed like they were going so well." The auburn haired man said, sounding completely depressed.

"It always seems perfect just when it's about to get bad man, _never_ forget that." Haru said, pointing at him for emphasis as he lifted his own drink to his lips.

He glared at him slightly. "I know that. But we were only dating for a month. The first month always goes smoothly."

Ryo, the youngest of the three, just shook his head and let out another sigh. "And you didn't even get to sleep with her."

"I didn't even get tit privileges. All she let me do was a bit of tongue action, some thigh stroking." His brow furrowed. "She was such a fucking tease."

"Well, well, well…" an amused voice spoke up as a redhead and a dark haired man walked up to the table. "Now, by the sounds of that, it sounds like this emergency gathering was called for reasons I am already aware of." Toshiro smirked, one of his hands in his pocket. He had on a nice white, but loose fit t-shirt, and pair of dark jeans, since he'd just come from home.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it." Vincent guzzled down the rest of his beer, quickly ordering a new one.

The other man was wearing some dark jeans and a nice black t-shirt. "Oh come on Vincent, it was just a woman. There's plenty of them around." He smirked, taking a seat along with his redheaded companion.

"None like Natsumi though." He shook his head.

The ebony haired man snorted. "God you have no idea how pathetic you sound right now. Toshiro even told you this would happen, correct?"

"…so."

"Aw, give him a break Akito." Toshiro smirked, elbowing his friend. "Trust me. You've no idea how alluring my sister can be."

Haru nodded and lifted his glass. "I'll say. She's one of those girl's you dream about being beneath you, screaming out your-" he stopped when he saw the threatening glare sent his way by the redhead. "Sorry." He mumbled, lowering his glass and drinking it to silence himself. "She's just that fuckin' hot."

Toshiro just rolled his eyes and sat back, ordering himself a drink. Akito ordered one as well before looking back at his friends. "I've seen the magazine pictures, I know she looks hot and all, but there's plenty of other hot women out there." He shrugged.

"But how many hot women are out there that can act like an innocent virgin one minute and a sexy vixen the next?" Vincent asked, raising a brow. "Not many. They're either slutty and they put out, or are those look but don't touch types."

"Look," Toshiro sighed, giving his auburn haired friend a sympathetic glance. "I told you. She doesn't have long term relationships and she does horrible things to the men who grovel at her feet. She manipulates them because she likes the thrill from it, not cause' she likes you. I don't think she's ever legitimately liked anyone aside from Kyo, and he broke up with her, it was actually mutual…and then she helped him win my sister over…which was weird, but that's aside from the point. I told you it was dangerous. I told you she wouldn't put out or keep you. She's like…a female version of Akito here." He smirked, flicking his ebony haired friend in the side of the head.

"Oh whatever. Women are only good for one thing anyways." Akito said as his drink was set down before him.

"I beg to differ." A voice said, and everyone turned to see a sandy haired man walk up with hazel eyes. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, Satomi needed me to get her some feminine products and chocolate, so I had to go by the store and then her place before coming here."

Vincent stared at the blonde. "Dude…that is just sad. You're like her bitch."

"What I do for her I do willingly. Besides, it earns me points for the next time we go out and things get a little heated." He wagged his eyebrows. Then he sat down and looked around at the group, smiling. "So, I'm guessing this means Vincent was dumped by Natsumi." He gave his friend a pitying look. "Should've listened to Toshiro man. I'm just saying."

"Will everyone just quit telling me that?! All you're doing is feeding his already larger than life ego!" Vincent grumbled, crossing his arms in a pout.

Kyo snickered. "Please, we all know Akito is the one with the biggest ego."

"No argument here." The Uchiha said, taking a sip of his beverage.

"I have no complaints on having my ego fed." Toshiro snickered, taking his drink once it was set in front of him. "And yeah he got dumped. Like a rock in a river. So how'd it happen?"

Haru perked up and laughed, "He went to pick her up, and she came out all hot and dressed up, and said she forgot and that she was going clubbing with the ladies. Then she just left him there saying they should see other people!"

"Ouch." Toshiro said, trying to keep his laugh in.

"She even took the rose I got for her and threw it out her window as she drove off." Vincent pouted, staring at his drink.

Akito smirked. "You totally deserved it man. I mean, from what I heard about your relationship with her, you were kinda clingy."

"Was not." The auburn haired man glared.

"Sounds like you were." Ryo sighed.

Vincent's glare turned to the Hyuuga. "Just because I hung out with her all the time and stuff does not make me clingy. I was trying to ensure that she would be ready and willing to fuck after our date tonight. But it was all a waste."

"Yup." Haru nodded. "But I'm glad it was you instead of me so I could avoid the whole ordeal. She's hot and all, but I'm not putting up with the crap you did to not get banged. So thanks Vincent." The brunette snickered.

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?" Toshiro said, sounding strained as he drank the rest of his beverage.

"Well what else are we going to talk about?" Akito asked. "The whole reason we came was so that Vincent could wallow in his own self pity." He smirked.

"Then _stop_ talking about her in the bedroom sense. Alright? I would rather keep those images out of my head." The redhead glared at his best friend warningly.

Haru waved him off and focused back on Vincent. "So what are you going to do now?"

The auburn haired man sat there for a moment, looking contemplative. Then he smirked darkly. "I'm going to do to her what she did to me." He said.

Kyo leaned forward. "What?" he asked, confused. "How can you do that? She's not going to date you again."

"Maybe not me, but there's other people here that she will find attractive enough to date." His aqua gaze slid over to the Uchiha.

"No." Akito said strongly.

"Whoa." Toshiro blinked in confusion. "What?"

Haru stood excitedly, looming over the dark haired man. "That's brilliant! Akito you could do it! You have no emotions and you like to manipulate people!"

"I already said no." Akito said.

"Oh come on." Vincent pleaded. "You'd be doing me and every other guy out there a huge favor to give Natsumi a taste of her own medicine."

Toshiro actually shrugged, ordering another beer. "Eh…she could be knocked down a few pegs if you asked me."

"I still don't see why I should do it." Akito said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "Seems like my time would be better used doing what I always do instead of courting some chick I'm not even legitly interested in."

Ryo actually smirked, "Really? You're not even slightly interested in a woman who could be more conniving and manipulative than you? Are you really going to let yourself be outdone by a woman…or are you going to prove us wrong? Cause' I don't think you can do it."

The redhead laughed and nodded, taking his new drink. "I don't think he can either. But whatever."

"Hey now." The ebony haired man sat up at this. "Don't go assuming stuff. I could totally pull this off. I bet I can even get her to stay with me for longer than a month, as is apparently her record with men."

"Then why are you saying no?" Vincent asked. "Are you scared?"

"Fine." Akito glared. "I'll do it." he said, causing the other man to smile happily.

They all nodded until Toshiro cleared his throat. "But…you can't sleep with her."

"Why not?" the Uchiha asked, looking to his best friend.

He sighed. "If you do, we're not friends anymore. That's my little sister and I won't have it."

Haru scratched his head, lost in thought. "How come you weren't worried when Vincent was with her or threaten him?"

"Because," Toshiro glared at them. "Akito's my best friend. And I hate Vincent. Plus I knew Natsumi wouldn't allow him into her bed. I only tolerate him cause' he's somewhat amusing."

"Well." Vincent said, crossing his arms.

Akito sighed. "Fine, I won't sleep with her. Promise."

"Good. Other than that you have free reign. But I won't help you in your false wooing." He said, taking another swig.

"Eh, I heard enough from Vincent and Kyo to have a good idea on how to woo her." The ebony haired man said, finishing off his beer.

Kyo held his hands up. "Hey, I want no part in this. If Satomi finds out, I'm dead."

Haru nodded, laughing. "Yeah. She'd be so pissed. I don't know if she'd stay with you."

"Probably not." Toshiro sighed.

"Exactly, which is why I'm not going to help. I plan on marrying her some day, and I'm not gonna screw this up." The blonde said.

"Yeah." Ryo rolled his eyes. "_You're_ going to marry a supermodel."

Toshiro leaned back against the back of his chair and met his best friend's green gaze. "I will only help you once and this is it. My sister doesn't get with anyone new before a week. And she always hits the Viper club every Friday night."

"Got it." Akito nodded. "Thanks."

"Just beware my friend." He said, standing from his seat and setting down his half empty glass, along with enough bills to cover everyone's tab. "I have an uneasy feeling about this. But I'm off, Minako wants me home by eleven so I can feed her new pet and I had a long day. But I hate that freakin' parrot, it's so annoying. And it speaks…" he shivered.

"Dude, just open a window and accidentally leave its cage door open." Vincent shrugged. "Bye bye birdie."

"Because, I actually care about my girlfriend for reasons other than the sex. Something you wouldn't understand." Toshiro smirked, waving at them as he walked off.

Haru moved around the table and slid next to Akito, a devious smirk on his face. "So…how you going to do it?"

Akito smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know. The master never reveals his secrets."

"Just make sure you rip her heart out of her pretty little chest." Vincent said.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Try not to be too mean. She's a lady after all."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Akito sighed, waving off his friend's concern.

"Well I'm tired of this." Ryo said, getting up as well and leaving without another word.

Haru just watched him leave and leaned closer to his friend. "So, so, so? What are you going to wear?"

Akito leaned away from the brunette, giving him an odd look. "What are we, chicks? I'll just wear whatever." He shrugged, standing. "Now if you don't mind, I have some work to do so that I can waste time wooing Natsumi." He said, walking off.

"I'm gonna go get me some pussy." Vincent stood and walked over to one of the women by the bar, leaving Kyo and Haru at the table.

Kyo looked around a bit awkwardly before perking up. "Hey, you wanna go sing karaoke? I know this great place." He smiled.

"Yup!" Haru cheered, holding up a hundred dollar bill. "And it's on Akito." He snickered. "He thinks I just like invading his space for nothing."

"He thinks he's so smart just cause' he's a lawyer." Kyo snickered, standing and wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Come on dude, let's go sing the night away!" he declared. They left the bar then, off to go and sing amazing songs by old or deceased artists.


	2. Piqued

**Retribution**

_Chapter Two_

-Piqued-

The next Friday Akito drove up to the famous club called the Viper. He handed the keys to his Ducati to the valet before walking in. He didn't need to wait in line, nor did he need to be on the list. He was an Uchiha, his looks and ride were enough to show people that he had money. And money spoke volumes. Tonight he wore some well fitting dark jeans, and a black button-down shirt, un-tucked, with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows.

He looked around the club, his eyes landing on a spot of pink in the corner. She was standing amongst her friends, drink in hand, chatting it up. He watched her for a while, taking in her body language and watching as she finished her drink. Eventually she waved goodbye to her friends, setting down her empty glass and walking onto the floor, beginning an erotic dance.

His eyes widened as he watched her move. Now he knew why people said she was so alluring. She moved like a siren. The Uchiha walked onto the floor, making his way over to her. He stopped behind her and placed his hands on her hips, moving with her to the beat. "May I have this dance?" he asked in her ear, making sure that his voice sounded as alluring and velvety as possible.

Natsumi's eyes widened slightly and then shifted into an icy glare. She hated when men just came up and touched her as if she belonged to them. She didn't belong to _anyone_. She turned around, still in his grasp, about to go off on the offender when she froze. He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. "Hi." She mumbled softly, looking in awe.

"Hey." He smiled, which only made him seem more attractive. "Uchiha Akito." He said, removing his hands from her and holding one up, introducing himself.

"Hi," she said again, her surprised look still gracing her features. "Oh God." She blushed and shook his hand. "I'm Natsumi." She laughed, appearing thoroughly embarrassed.

He chuckled. "You have a lovely name." then he looked around a bit, since they were in the middle of the dance floor. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course." She smiled brightly, taking his hand and pulling him further in. "Sorry I was so…bleh back there. Just some gross psychos try and hit on me and I get kind of reclusive." She admitted, beginning to move against him in an extremely sensual manner.

Akito moved against her as well, placing his hands on her hips once more. "No problem. It's completely understandable, given how beautiful you are. And there's a lot of strange people out there."

She lifted her arms and draped them around his neck, her halter top rising and allowing his hands grasp of her smooth skin. "You're telling me." She rested against him, enjoying the thrum of the beat and his body against hers. "So…tell me, what do you do? Cause' you must be new, I haven't ever seen you around here."

"I'm a lawyer." He told her.

"A lawyer?" she smirked. "Then how come you're so attractive? The only lawyers I've ever seen were old geezers or chicks."

He returned her smirk. "Well then I guess I'm just breaking the stereotype, huh?"

She shrugged, letting her fingers play with the hair over the nape of his neck. "I suppose so." She smiled, but then her gaze drifted to the side and she sighed. "Sorry. Looks like my posse wants to head out, and we kinda came together." She pulled away from him, letting her hands linger on his chest and then his abdomen. "So I guess I'll see ya round lawyer boy." She waved with her fingers as she moved past him.

He followed her off the dance floor. "Or you could stay, and I'll just take you home. We could even grab something to eat."

Natsumi laughed and turned to face him once more, giving him a once over. "Look. You're really, _really_ hot, don't get me wrong. But I'm not a one night stand. And there's no way a stable guy like you isn't married. You're probably just out cause' your wife is boring you in bed and you'd like a little excitement. But I'm not the one to provide that. And if by chance you really are single, unless you intend on taking me to dinner, paying, dropping me back at home, and not stalking me or expecting anything else from this night, you'd just turn right back around and find some other chick who's willing and far easier to compensate with."

"So you're saying that it's not possible that a guy would just like to take a girl out because he wants to, no strings attached?" he raised a brow, taking a step towards her. "Because trust me, I have way better things to do than stalk you, and if I wanted an easy lay, I wouldn't have approached you on the dance floor. Maybe I'm asking because I know you're not like other girls."

She eyed him suspiciously, obviously thinking hard on the matter. "And you're not a psycho?" she asked, arching a delicate brow.

He smirked. "Anyone would just say no to that question, psycho or not. But, I promise that if I give off the vibe of being a psycho, you can leave. I will even pay for the taxi ride."

"True." The pink haired woman sighed. "Lemme see your left hand." She ordered, holding her own out for him to place his in. He did so, seeming a bit confused by the whole ordeal.

She pulled it closer and took out her phone, examining his hand, mainly his ring finger, with the light it gave off. After a while of scrutinizing she released it and smiled. "Alright. You can take me out. Just give me one second." She walked off then and back to the group he had seen her with before. She talked with them for a bit, her back to him as all her friends looked around her to get a nice view of him. All but one, who looked almost exactly like the pink haired bubble, were giggling. Her hair was much longer, and she appeared much more threatening as she sent him a harsh glare.

After a few moments the group of women left, and Natsumi walked back over to him. "I hope your friends aren't mad at me for stealing you for the evening." He said.

"Not really, just my sister. But she's overly suspicious of every person we come in contact with. So no worries." She smiled, waving it off. "So you want to stay and dance some more or leave or what?"

"Whichever you want to do." He returned her smile. "I did just up and change your plans for the evening, so you can pick."

"Well I do grow bored of the club scene."

"Then let's go get something to eat." He placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards the door.

Glares, mostly from men, followed them out, as well as whispers, until they were finally outside, waiting for the valet. "So where are you going to take me? Huh?" she asked, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. A noise, louder than a car, drew her attention and she saw the Ducati that pulled up and then the young man offer the keys to Akito. "Wow." She smirked. "Breaking all kinds of stereotypes aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a rebel." He snickered, taking the keys from the valet. "How does Italian food sound?" he pulled out his helmet, and then took out the spare one for her.

"You sure came prepared." She smirked, holding the helmet between her hands. "And I love Italian food."

"Well in my line of work it helps to be prepared." He put his helmet on before mounting his bike. Natsumi nodded, since it made sense, and put the helmet on before getting on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He revved the engine before speeding off down the street.

Eventually they pulled into the parking lot of an Olive Garden. He parked before raising the visor of his helmet and looking back at her. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, this is good." She said, though it was muffled by her helmet. She pulled it off and smiled at him, "That was some ride."

The corner of his mouth tilted up as he took off his helmet. "Yeah, I love this bike."

"I bet you get a lot of ladies with this thing." She smirked, leaning back slightly and resting the helmet in her lap.

"Nah." He waved it off, getting off his bike and taking her helmet from her as he put them away in the compartment in the back. "All I really have to do is tell them I'm a lawyer, and they're all over me." He joked.

Natsumi laughed and got off, straightening her skirt. "Probably because they assume you're loaded. And us girls _love_ the diamonds." She smirked, walking in as he held the door open for her. As they walked up to the host stand, the three went wide eyed, as did the people in the waiting area. "Two please." She smiled, looping her arm with Akito and leaning against him.

"Of course!" the man nodded and looked through their tables, ignoring the list and grabbing a few menus. "Right this way." He told them, leading them back with a bunch of curses after them, since the wait had appeared long.

Once they were seated, Akito looked at her and raised a brow. "So, what do you do? Since I'm pretty sure it wasn't me who got us to cut the entire line."

She glanced at him over the table and placed her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together. "Really? Are you really asking that or trying to appear cute by not knowing who I am?"

"I dunno, how cute am I appearing?" he made a puppy dog face then, trying to veil his smile.

She giggled, actually appearing amused. "Pretty cute. Well…as you may know, I'm a supermodel."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've seen your picture a time or two." He nodded, picking up his menu.

"So what kind of lawyer are you?"

"Just a basic defense attorney at the moment. I work at my father's firm, and so he's having me start at the bottom and work my way to the top, so that I earn being a partner." He told her.

"Wow." She blinked, actually looking intrigued. "That's cool. Well, at least people won't tell you that you just got up there cause' of your dad." She smiled and looked up at the waiter, who came up and was just staring at her. Finally he snapped out of his daze and took their drink and food orders before leaving.

"So," he placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "How do you like being a supermodel?"

She shrugged, looking around, actually appearing a bit awkward. "It's okay. I really just get paid to do whatever the hell I want. No lines, party all night. Just take some pictures, a couple acting parts, nothing too big. So easy I suppose. It's not like have to go on some weirdo diet." She shrugged, taking one of the breadsticks and pulling it apart as she ate.

"Sounds pretty nice." He glanced around. "Well, besides all the weird stares that is." He took a breadstick as well.

"You get used to it. It doesn't really bother me so much anymore, unless they're the real bold types that would rather touch then stare, if you know what I mean." She sighed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "So, what else do you do for fun other than go clubbing?"

"Photo shoots, drinking, partying, pretty much the generic stuff you expect us air heads to do." She smiled, waving off the question and focusing back on him. "What about you? Do anything that doesn't have to do with work, you seem kinda serious."

He lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "For the most part I do work. Then about once a week I meet up at this bar with my friends and share a drink. Occasionally I go paintballing, and then hit the gym, but not much." He smirked. "My life isn't as interesting as yours."

"It isn't as glamorous as people think, but they never believe me." She said, looking a bit sad. Finally their food came and the conversation died somewhat since they were both content with eating. Oddly enough it wasn't awkward air between the two when there was no conversation. "It's hard to have relationships with people. Like this last boyfriend I had, was a complete weirdo. He came to my house like every day wondering what I was doing. I mean…the way I broke up with him was kind of harsh, but he wasn't catching my other hints. It was really irritating when he took my 'I don't know if this is working out' as let's try harder. You know?"

Akito snorted, since he was totally going to hold this over Vincent's head. "Wow, sounds like a real loser. What did you see in him?" he asked.

She smiled, actually loosening up on the matter. "Well he was really nice. And he was a really good photographer. He also had these really cheesy pick-up lines that were pretty funny. But…he got so…obsessive in a really creepy way that it started freaking me out. I even caught him taking pictures of me when I was asleep one time, which was super creepy, cause' I never _ever_ slept with him."

He blinked. No wonder out of all his friends he liked Vincent the least. He was a complete and total wacko. "Wow…that's…freaky. Good thing you dumped him."

Natsumi nodded, but then frowned. "I pretended to not remember our date and then left him on the front porch. I felt so bad about it. But there was no other way, except to let bygones be bygones I guess." she shrugged and seemed to lose the momentary sadness.

Wow, this chick was a piece of work. "Hm." He took a sip of the wine he had ordered with dinner. "You hang out with your exes?"

"Not really. Except one of them, since he was really funny, but he dumped me for my sister so it's alright. Plus we only dated for like a week." Natsumi explained, shrugging. "He's a cool artist."

"Anyone I've heard of?" he asked.

"His name's Kyo."

He nodded. "Sounds vaguely familiar."

"He seems to be doing pretty well." She said, bubbling on as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "If you're interested in art I could always let you meet him and see his work."

"That'd be pretty cool." He said, though he'd already done both, and would probably avoid it so that Kyo wouldn't let something slip. That idiot just sucked at keeping secrets, especially because he had these stupid things called morals.

They finished eating then, and once their bill had been paid, they left, Akito leading her out with a hand on her lower back. He got out their helmets, and handed her the spare. "So where do you live?" he asked, putting his on.

"I live on Westmount. It's a ways off, but the number is two sixteen." She told him, putting the helmet back on and fastening it.

"No problem." He said, getting on his bike. Once Natsumi was on behind him he lowered the visor to his helmet and left the parking lot, heading towards her home.

It took a while to get there, but they eventually did. He pulled up to the large estate, turning off his bike and removing his helmet once they were in front of her house. "This the one?" he asked, just wanting to be sure.

"Yup." She nodded, taking off his helmet and getting off the back of his bike. She handed it back to him and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks a lot, I had a really nice time."

He returned her smile as he put away the spare. "Me too." He walked her to her door then. "So, when do I get to see you again?" he asked.

"I dunno." Her smile turned into a smirk. "Did you intend for this to turn into something more than just dinner?" she asked, sticking her key into the door and unlocking it.

"Perhaps." He smirked. "Or maybe I just wanna see if I like you enough to make it something. I do have high standards, after all."

She arched a delicate brow, trying not to let that affect her too much. How could she possibly not be up to his standards already? "Well…I don't give my number out to people I don't know. So why don't you give me yours and I'll decide whether or not to call you."

"Sounds fair I suppose." He said, pulling out his wallet. He handed her a business card. "Don't stalk me." He smirked, before turning and walking back to his motorcycle. He put on his helmet before getting on and starting it back up. With a final wave, he drove off, the revving of his engine being heard throughout the neighborhood before it disappeared.

Natsumi shook her head, a smile still adorning her face. She went into her house and locked the door behind her as she flipped on the light switch. She looked at the card and the numbers, as well as his name. "So professional." She sighed, deciding to call it a night.

She went back to her room after shutting everything off. Once she was changed into her pajamas she crawled into her massive king sized bed and looked at the card she'd set on her bedside table. She picked it up and looked over it once more. "Hm. What an interesting man you are Mr. Lawyer." She mumbled, before replacing it and turning off her lamp. Surrounded by darkness, Natsumi allowed herself to replay the night and dream about what could possibly be. Of course though, she would never make it _too_ easy.


End file.
